


Want You To Want Me | Jaehyungparkian

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bars and Pubs, Bartenders, Clubbing, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, In Public, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Name Changes, Nicknames, Seduction, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: Bartender!brian and his annoying customer"Bloody Mary before you go to bloody hell." – Ian"Fuck. You're so rude I love it." – J
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 41





	Want You To Want Me | Jaehyungparkian

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Day6 - 121U ♡

It's another night to fulfill his duty. Musics bangs, the dance floor start to filled by youngsters heating and healing themselves. Freely jumping and dancing with alcohol in hands. He nods lightly to the music, greeting his bar patrons with a warm smile before his eyes caught a glimpse of the most popular man in this club from afar.

J, people calls him.

Never skipped a day to come and played with some chicks, throwing money his politicians parents earn. He know he has the looks, money and power to stomp on everyone. He used that weapons of him in every scenes he could.  
A useless cocky jerk, Brian would say.

His step gets closer to the bar, flopped down on a stool infront of Brian with a smug. He takes off his shades and read Brian's nametag. Ian—his nickname in the club.

"Ian?" Brian smiles—a forced one.

"Yes?"

"Make me anything please. I don't know what to get today." He said before he shoves some girls away while saying "I want to be alone. Scram." _What a jerk._ Brian cursed in his head.

"Please wait a second."

He serves J a Bloody Mary. J squints at the glass then Brian.

"Tell me what the reason you make this for me?"

"Bloody Mary before you go to the bloody hell." J burst to laughs.

"Damn. That makes my day. Thank you, Ian."

"My pleasure."

"You're gorgeous babe, smile more." He winks before sauntered away from his bar.

_"Ew."_

* * *

"He really won't skip a day, huh?" Brian mumbles to himself before he found the latter already stood infront of him.

"Hey, Ian."

"Yes, J. Another Bloody Mary?"

"Fuck, no. I forgot I'm allergic to tomatoes. I almost died." _Oh, really why don't you just die_. Brian really don't know why he hates J this much. Seeing him everyday annoys him so much.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. So, what can I do for you?"

"Your number."

"Excuse me?"

"Your number." J said louder. Brian shrugs.

"As I remember theres no beverages named your number, J."

"I want your number, Ian. Ian's phone number."

"For what?"

"For you to be mine."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Be my boyfriend."

"Hell n—Oh! I'm afraid I couldn't do that, J."

"Why? You already have someone? Is he the one who gives you that cheap bands?" He points at Brian ring on his middle finger.

"No, I bought this 'cheap bands' myself." J laughs.

"Okay. But do you really have a girlfriend tho? Or boyfriend?"

"Yes, I have." He lied.

"Its okay, you could be my friends with benefit instead."

"Not me, theres plenty of them waiting to be offered that by you." Brian points his chin at the table beside the bar counter. Girls waving at J with big smiles.

"Not them. I want you." _Fuck, what the hell is happening now._ He tries to be calm.

"And why it has to be me?"

"I don't know. You're hot, if anyone never told you that."

"Thank you J, I get that a lot. But not to the extent they makes me their friends with benefit." J laughs to his allusion.

"Anyway, do you have free time today? Or any other day?"

"I always have free time, today or any other day. But not for you."

"Fuck. You're so rude I love it."

"I have to serves other customers, excuse me." Brian swerves to serves a couple when he heard J's voice saying "I'll wait". He tried to look cool and collected when inside he's so scared that the man will complains him to his manager. He's so dead.

He still feels J's staring into his soul.

"Ian, I'm here." _Yes I know you're still there thats why I'm not going._

"IAAANNNN"

"Oh Lord, he's so annoying." He turns and faced him with cold expression.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not."

"I apologize if you're offended by that."

"No, I'm okay."

"Tell me your answer then. Yes or no?"

"No. Sorry."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're a jerk, if anyone never told you that."

J leaves just like that, leaving Brian restless. _God, is he going to go to my manager?_

**** 

"Hey my soon-to-be-boyfriend, Ian."

"I see you're not giving up, J."

"I'm not gonna gives up on a brat like you easily, Ian." He put his phone on the counter before taking off his shades.

Brian admire his fine features for a second before snapping out to reality. _I must be crazy._

"What should I make you today, J? Margarita?"

"Wrong. You're suppose to ask _"What should I do for you today, J? Sucks you off?"_ "

"No, thank you."

"You're not the one making rules here, babe. I'm calling your manager if you refuse to give me your number again." He taps his phone.

 _This jerk is really a jerk._ Brian took his phone, hesitant. Then unlock it only to found his picture as his lockscreen. He widen his eyes. He looks at J with questioning looks before sliding the screen to unlock the phone. Only to found a picture of his side profile as his homescreen wallpaper.

"You're stalking me?"

"No. I'm just taking a candid pictures of my regular club's hot bartender."

Brian is confused, bewildered. He just key in his number quickly and tossed J's phone back at its owner.

"Done. Please don't say anything to my manager."

"Only if you agree to have a date with me."

"Fuck you."

"Gladly, I will." Brian takes off his nametag and bolts off the bar right away. He knew things will go bad, _oh fuck I knew I shouldn't serve him from the start now I'm a fuckin prey._

J chase after him, hold him against the wall near the entrance, pressing Brian between him and the cold tiled wall.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Where are you going, babe? You could never run from me."

"I don't want to be with you!"

"Try to say no after this." He pressed his lips to Brian's. Brian with all his might resist to opens his mouth but his one bite change everything, he now could suck at Brian's tongue and licks every nook of his mouth while he pressed his bulge to his body, enticing Brian to let out a frustrating groan. The crowd surrounding them cheered at the view.

J let go of his kiss then retract his body from Brian. He throws a blinding smile at the crowd then drag Brian out from the club. The cheers soon faded as they go farther from the club's entrance.

Brian fights with his unstable breath, trying to let go of J's hand from his waist and end up failing to do so.

J pushed Brian to his car passengers seat and pinned him down holding both Brian's hands up his head, banning him to move.

"Stop Brian. Don't scream!"

"How do you know my name?" Brian ask as he catch his breath.

"I ask your manager." Brian tries to escape once again but the door is locked. J hovered over him, seems ready to force another kiss.

"What do you want from me? You could find another fine men and girls! Why me...please..let me go." He pleads.

"I could get them Brian, I could get hundreds and thousands of them but what can I do if the one I want is only you? J always get what he wants, Brian. Always." He said as he trace Brian's neck. "And you, are not an exception." J whispered the last words, sending shivers down his spine.

"But..b-but I.. don't want you."

"You keep saying not wanting me. That hurts." He said before he grinds his hardened bulge against Brian's thigh.

"Are you sure you don't want me?"

"J, stop. Please." Brian still tries to plead even when his breath gets heavier each time J's bulge scraped over his.

"I won't stop 'til you said you want me."

J grins when a moan escapes Brian's mouth.

"Your tongue could lie, Brian. But your body couldn't." He said as his slender hands go down to his bulge, clutched them to his hand then squeeze it lightly, earning another moan louder than before.

"No...please..I'm begging you..noo.." His begging voice getting lower. How could he hold his moans in, J is torturing him too much he could die in frustration.

He tries to think in this situation, how about he agrees and let J get what he wants and after that he could escapes as far as he could, far away not letting J to find him.

"J okay okay okay. Please stop."

"Say it."

"Say what? F-fuck me?"

"NO! Say it, quick!"

"Say what?"

"Say you want me."

"Yes, J. I want you, please."

J stops what he has been doing and kiss Brian hastily. _Oh God, please just fuck me and get it done why with all the gross kissing_. J let go of Brian, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I like you since you start working at the club, 6 months ago." Brian slapped hard by his confession and by his voice that suddenly turns soft and low. Never once in his life he imagine being someone's crush and to be in this situation.

"I love your smile. When I said you're hot and gorgeous, I really meant it." J slowly hold Brian hands.

"I'm so sorry for forcing you like this. But I really like you, no, I love you. Thats why its hurt when you said you don't want me."

"Liar. Just fuck me and let me go!"

"Brian, its true! I'm not lying!"

"Fuck. Why are you crying?" Brian shocked by the sudden tears rolling down J's cheeks. J looked down, too embarassed to look at Brian.

Brian pulls his chin up to face him. "Damn, you really cried? You creep me out, what the hell."

"Please, try to love me." J said before he crashed his lips to Brian's once again, this time into a slow passionate kiss you always seen in a romantic movie.

Brian can't help to kiss him back, his soft plump lips which Brian could never forget how heaven its tastes, his professional tongue and his minty breath which still lingers around his senses even when they part their lips few minutes ago.

"Please try to love me back, Brian. I want you." 

Brian blushed a little shade of cherry, not because of the confession, but the fact he found himself straddling J's laps absentmindedly just because of a kiss. Losing his mind just because of a killer lips with murdering kisses.

"I'm saying yes only because you're a good kisser. If you fucks bad we're done."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll drive you to both bloody heaven and hell, no need Bloody Mary."

Brian slowly riding J's thigh, the latter just watch his every move with his piercing eyes. 

"You'll drive? I'm gonna ride then."


End file.
